


we're the greatest, they'll hang us in the Louvre

by pvnkflamingo



Series: like real people do [4]
Category: La Vingança | El Revenge (2016), Ok burrito, Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Music, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Song: The Louvre (Lorde), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, burritos in love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: O primeiro reencontro.[ but lover, you're the one to blame, all that you're doing, can you hear the violence?megaphone to my chest: broadcast the boom, boom, boom, boom and make 'em all dance to it ](PeléMaradona || Long Distance Relationship)





	we're the greatest, they'll hang us in the Louvre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/gifts).



> Atenção: conteúdo EXTREMAMENTE SOFT. FLUFF HARDCORE PESADÃO. 
> 
> Tendo isso em mente, preciso dizer que é uma delícia escrever esses burritos se apaixonando, cada vez mais, em todos os universos, dezenas de reencontros. Siento que me estalla el corazón de amor por eles :') e pelo meu próprio alfajorzito, meu amado Arthie, que sempre me motiva e inspira a escrever mais e mais (e que faz capas lindas como a desta história quando eu só estou sendo um bichinho preguiçoso demais). Te amo, burrito 💛💙 
> 
> Os personagens originalmente pertencem àqueles que detém os direitos sobre o roteiro de La Vingança, eu só os levo pra passear pela Liberdade de vez em quando de mãos dadas. 
> 
> A música é The Louvre, do álbum Melodrama, da fadinha Lorde. Porque claramente esse casal é uma obra de arte digna de museus :') Esta é uma pálida tentativa de fazer justiça a personagens que eu amo tanto. 
> 
> Enjoy :')

_our thing progresses, I call and you come through;  
blow all my friendships to sit in hell with you._

 

Martin sorria como um  _tonto_  na linha verde do metrô paulista. Sentia correr nas veias a animação, a expectativa. Olhava para o horário no celular, conferia pela milésima vez o nome da estação onde precisava descer. Vadão havia se oferecido para buscá-lo no aeroporto, mas o argentino quis aquele momento para colocar seus sentimentos no lugar, se preparar para estar novamente perto o suficiente para roubar um beijo e sentir a pulsação em seu pescoço, sob seus dedos.

Era a primeira vez que visitava o namorado (a palavra ainda fazia as borboletas metafóricas em seu estômago se animarem, tal qual um adolescente), desde a primeira promessa, após aquele primeiro reencontro. Martin havia guardado aquelas lembranças determinado a conseguir guardar os detalhes mais bobos, como o trânsito que pegaram tentando chegar ao Ibirapuera num domingo; o momento exato em que um beijo particularmente apaixonado havia sido interrompido pela chuva repentina e pesada; os arredores da galeria onde decidiram se dar aquela chance, fosse qual fosse o resultado, e onde segurou as mãos um tanto trêmulas e suadas do moreno, olhando para aqueles olhos escuros que nunca havia visto tão brilhantes. Lembrava-se também da despedida - de como tentara não parecer triste mas sim otimista e esperançoso (sentia-se otimista e esperançoso, cheio de alegria e muito sortudo, mas também preenchido por uma melancolia profunda que inevitavelmente tingiria seus dias). Lembrava-se de como Vadão parecia querer fugir daquele momento carregado de tristeza e saudade, mesmo que ainda pudessem se ver através das portas de vidro que os separava no aeroporto. Lembrava-se de como Lupe, Paulino e Miguel evitaram dirigir-lhe a palavra, dando-lhe espaço e o máximo de privacidade que seria possível na classe econômica de um avião. Seus óculos escuros cobriram seus olhos até estar na solidão de seu apartamento, exausto, faminto, onde sua primeira ação foi enviar uma mensagem de voz àquele que parecia ser o novo centro do seu universo - palavras balbuciadas com a voz rouca pelas horas de desuso e pela vontade de chorar, que lhe era tão estranha (seus pais costumavam dizer que era a criança mais alegre e tranquila que tinham conhecido, e era raro que se sentisse triste a ponto de chorar).

A lembrança da tristeza profunda que sentiu parecia apagada, porém, diante da euforia de estar a cada minuto mais próximo de poder abraçar Vadão e dar vazão àqueles sentimentos que se acumularam mais do que poderia imaginar naquelas dez semanas longe. A cada estação, seu coração parecia pular dentro do peito. Olhava para as outras pessoas no vagão, para o casal de mãos dadas que pareciam exaustos após um longo dia de trabalho, para a senhora para quem tinha cedido seu lugar (não conseguia ficar sentado, não quando sentia aquela energia inquieta tomando conta de si). Será que era visível em seu rosto toda aquela alegria? Será que Vadão conseguiria ver através dele o quanto o amava e o quanto sentira sua falta naqueles dias?

 

_but we're the greatest_

_they'll hang us in the Louvre_

_(down the back, but who cares—still the Louvre)_

 

“Você está me deixando nervoso me encarando assim com esse sorriso de psicopata”, disse Vadão, sorrindo enquanto o semáforo permanecia vermelho e as pessoas aproveitavam para atravessar a larga avenida.

“Estou apenas admirando _el amor de mi vida_.” afirmou Martin, sem desviar o olhar.

“Como foi que eu acabei namorando um  _maricón_  emocionado desses?” suspirou Vadão, trocando de marcha e alcançando a mão do namorado, que a segurou com firmeza.

“Você desperta o melhor e o mais bobo em mim,  _cariño_ ” riu o loiro, aproveitando o tráfego tranquilo do bairro para beijar as costas da mão do moreno.

 

_nothing wrong with it, supernatural;  
just move in close to me, closer, you'll feel it coasting._

 

O pequeno apartamento na vila Madalena tinha alguns pôsteres a mais nas paredes, mas todo o resto parecia igual. Martin arfou com a sensação forte de casa que o invadiu - um sentimento que lhe era raro, e que por muito tempo pensou não existir nele. O apego por um lugar específico lhe era tão estranho quanto tentar tocar o contra-baixo de Paulino, até ver novamente aquele sofá amarelo e suas três almofadas azuis e sentir-se relaxar automaticamente, como se realmente voltasse ao lar depois de uma longa jornada.

“Vem aqui” chamou o loiro, puxando Vadão para perto até que caíssem no sofá, rindo, beijando aqueles lábios macios com as mãos em suas costelas.

“Pelo jeito sentiu mesmo saudades” comentou Vadão, tirando os óculos e colocando-os na mesinha de centro, protegendo-o de eventuais danos.

“ _Todos los días_ ” sussurrou Martin, suas testas se tocando.

“Mas nos falamos todos os dias”, argumentou o moreno.

“Mas senti falta de te abraçar, te sentir perto de mim”, rebateu o argentino, ao que Vadão respondeu com outro beijo, incapaz de fazer piada. Martin o sentia mais tranquilo do que nunca - enquanto sentia o próprio peito querer explodir por finalmente estar ali, sentindo o calor do outro, poder ouvir sua risada mais baixa e suave, sobre sua pele. Ali não havia atrasos na comunicação, a margem de erro diminuía, as palavras não eram tão necessárias - nem mesmo sentia a necessidade de falar, não quando podia demonstrar tudo o que sentia de forma mais imediata e sem espaço para dúvidas.

“Também senti sua falta”, concedeu Vadão, suavemente.

  
 

_but lover, you're the one to blame, all that you're doing_

_can you hear the violence?_

  
 

Concordaram que aquela primeira noite deveria ser passada ali, em 40 metros quadrados delimitados pelas paredes, sob a iluminação suave da tela da tv que tocava uma das várias músicas da playlist conjunta que tinham. Pediram comida, dividiram uma garrafa de vinho, riram de histórias malucas, contaram novamente histórias que já haviam contado por telefone ou mensagem, apenas para ver o outro rir. Martin estava plenamente feliz, e já não pensava em banda ou turnês; aqueles dias seriam dedicados a estar totalmente ali, cem por cento presente. Após todas aquelas semanas apenas existindo entre o mundo real e o idílio virtual de seu relacionamento, sentir-ser vivo e inteiro era como respirar após um longo período embaixo d’água. Era apenas natural, como o amor que sentia, como o impulso de beijar o rosto de Vadão sem qualquer aviso, como a necessidade de acariciar os cabelos escuros com as pontas de seus dedos.

Ali não havia interferências ou interrupções. Ali suas palavras ganhavam corpo e temperatura.

“ _Te amo tanto, mi querido_ ”

Os olhos de Vadão pareceram se dilatar levemente, sua pulsação pareceu acelerar. O sorriso se abriu aos poucos, aquele sorriso tão apaixonante que iluminava todo o rosto do brasileiro.

"Já está emocionado assim? Esse é só o primeiro dia."

"Não, o primeiro dia foi quando você se atirou na frente da van. Quando dividimos o mate e você me contou sobre o Jorge. Quando nos despedimos daquele jeito tão ridículo no aeroporto só para dividirmos várias cervejas depois." corrigiu Martin. 

"...Tonto" suspirou Vadão, beijando-o lentamente. “Também te amo.”

 

_megaphone to my chest_

_broadcast the boom, boom, boom, boom_

_and make 'em all dance to it._


End file.
